


In the Dark

by Misanagi



Series: College not-an-arc Series [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre takes a shower. Trowa takes a peek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



> Written for the [Showering!Quatre month](http://www.livejournal.com/users/merith/182885.html) (April 2005). For &lt;/a&gt;&lt;/b&gt;&lt;/a&gt;[](http://merith.livejournal.com/profile)[**merith**](http://merith.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Thanks to Anne for the beta *hugs*

I was early. I knew Quatre and I were supposed to meet at ten, not nine thirty, but I was early anyway. I had finished my essay, so I was sitting at home, not really in the mood to do anything productive. I wanted to get out of my apartment. Catherine had her boyfriend over and she had discreetly made gestures for me to leave so I decided to be a good brother and go to meet earlier. Anything was better than being in the apartment anyway.

I was climbing the stairs to Quatre's place when I met Duo. It was a lucky encounter since he informed me that Quatre was in the shower, and opened the door for me before heading out, probably to meet Heero.

So I sat in Quatre's living room, determined to wait. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels; there was nothing to see. I glanced at the magazines on the coffee table. They were four years old and I had already read them. That wasn't good. I had left my house because I was bored. I wanted to be with my boyfriend, not alone in a living room.

Standing up, I headed for the bathroom and stood by the door, listening. I could hear the water running, and before I realized what I was doing, I had opened the door slowly. The room was dark. I quickly slipped inside the bathroom and closed the door, so the light wouldn't get in. I stood there for a moment breathing the steamy air and trying to get my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Why the hell was Quatre showering in the dark?

My hand moved to the switch, ready to turn the lights on but I stopped myself. I really didn't want to announce my presence; not yet at least.

The shower box was transparent but it was fogged. All I could see was Quatre's silhouette, and I could barely see that in the darkness. I took a couple of steps forward and stopped just before the shower door. The bathroom intrusion hadn't been planned but the idea was that I would be able to take a peek of Quatre's naked body. What was I supposed to do if I couldn't see?

"Trowa, are you going to stand out there or are you going to come in?"

That was unexpected. I thought I had been stealthy enough. "I already showered," I said casually.

The shower door opened and Quatre's head peeked out. His hair was wet and dripping on the floor. "Too bad," he said and licked the water from his lips. "I was planning on taking a long shower." He went back inside and closed the door.

I kicked off my shoes as fast as I could, pulled my shirt over my head, used my toes to take off my socks and dropped my pants and boxers down in one quick movement. I opened the door and stared, mentally cursing the bad lighting. I could hardly see anything more than a shadow.

"Get inside and close the door," he said. "The cold air is getting in."

I did as I was told and then moved towards the water spray, and Quatre. I was getting cold too.

Quatre moved back to allow me space to get under the water too and then, as if I needed more encouragement, he put his arms around my torso and pulled me closer to him, my back pressed against his chest. His hands were slippery and warm against my cool skin. The water was perfect, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the heat and Quatre's hands trailing up and down my stomach.

My hair was falling in my face. I pushed it back with my hands and turned my head up, letting the water hit my face.

There was a gasp and then I felt Quatre's teeth, nibbling softly on my collarbone. He licked my skin and kissed it softly before he pulled back. "Mmm, tasty."

I laughed and turned around. His arms were still around me, but now I was facing him, seeing his eyes blinking at me, and an amused smile on his lips. The rest of his body was covered by the shadows. I pushed his hair out of his face, the way I had done with mine, and then I leaned over him and kissed him, getting a taste of him myself.

When I pulled back we were both panting, and our hands were on each other's bodies, touching and teasing. I glanced down. I wanted to look at him. Here I was, in the shower with Quatre and I couldn't see him. I wanted to see the water trailing down his body, and the glimmer of soap over his skin. "Why the fuck are you showering in the dark?" I grunted.

It was his turn to laugh. I knew that laugh, it is the one he uses when he's really enjoying something, and that usually means bad news for me. "Duo once told me that showering in the dark was fun." He put his index finger on my lower lip and slowly trailed down until it reached my navel.

"And why is it fun?" I asked, putting one hand on the small of his back and another on his chest.

Quatre's finger moved upwards, tracing the exact same path, backwards. "I don't know." He put his other hand above the one I had on his back and moved it down, until it was resting on his ass. "But this is fun. Don't you think?"

I kissed his neck softly, taking the time to lick the water on it. He smelled like apricots, a soft smell that I probably wouldn't have noticed if I weren't so close or if he hadn't just used the scented soap. Normally I just stared at his neck; it was one of the things I like the most about him, and I always felt the need to kiss it. Now, I couldn't see it, but I could feel the skin with my lips, smell it and touch it. It was intoxicating.

"You are not allowed to leave a hickey," he said. "I'll never hear the end of it."

"Too late." Actually, I wasn't sure if I had bruised the skin. I couldn't see, but I liked to tease him, and I knew he liked to be teased.

His open palm slid up my chest, moving to my neck and pulling my face away from him. "Then I guess it's only fair for me to brand you too."

I moved my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. He gave me a gentle kiss but then he moved away. It took me a moment to realize that he was kneeling on the wet floor. I looked down but all I could see was the top of his head. I felt his kiss, just below my navel. It was gentle at first, his lips barely touching the skin, but little by little, he got more demanding, nibbling, sucking and licking. I didn't need to see to know that it was going to leave a mark. Suddenly he pulled away, and the tips of his fingers touched the spot his lips had left. "This is a private mark. Just for you and me."

The loud sound of the bathroom door opening broke the spell, the lights were turned on, and I could finally see Quatre, naked, wet and kneeling before me.

"Duo, I don't think the shower is empty." I could recognize Heero's voice, echoing in the room.

Quatre stood up and opened the shower door, poking his head out like he had done before. But this time I had a clear view of his rear. "Can I help you with something?"

"Hey, man," said Duo. "I thought you and Trowa were going out, and he got here a while ago so I figured by now I would have the place all to myself..."

"Trowa, this is the shirt you borrowed from me a year ago." Heero sounded amused. "I'm taking it back."

Resigned, I moved to the door and poked my head out over Quatre's. Heero was standing there, holding my shirt and smirking. Duo was standing beside him, his braid half undone. Duo's eyes widened in realization and he laughed. "Oh sorry," he said, taking a couple of steps back. "Please, carry on. We'll be in my room." He winked at us. "Take your time." Then he grabbed Heero by his half open shirt, and started pulling him out.

Heero smiled, waved my shirt in the air and headed out. I glared at him.

"Leave the lights on," I said when I noticed Duo moving his hand to turn them off.

Duo shrugged and they left, closing the door behind them.

Showering in the dark might be fun, but the light also has its appeal. I pulled Quatre towards me, and looked him over from head to toe. Yes, I was about to have fun, and I planned to see every minute of it.


End file.
